Odcinek 7833
8 maja 2018 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Shannon B. Bradley |producenci=Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 7832. « 7833. » 7834. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie thumb|300px|Justin krytykuje BillaW swoim biurze, Bill przyznaje Justinowi, że zrobi wszystko, aby zdobyć Steffy. Oznajmia, że po latach Hope i Liam wreszcie mają szansę na wspólną przyszłość. Justin ostrzega, że wszystko może się na nim zemścić, ale Bill przypomina, iż omal nie umarł i właśnie dla tego to robi - życie jest zbyt krótkie, a on i Steffy czekali wystarczająco długo. Justin zastanawia się od kiedy Bill zaczął akceptować Hope. On przypomina, że to ona pomogła mu porozumieć się z Liamem, kiedy się odnaleźli. "Więc robisz to z wdzięczności dla Hope?", kpi Justin, lecz Bill upiera się, że Liama i Hope łączy silna więź. Podobnie jak jego ze Steffy, która potrzebuje więcej czasu, by to zrozumieć. thumb|left|300px|Steffy prosi Wyatta o pomocNa prośbę Steffy, w domu na klifie zjawia się Wyatt. Kobieta prosi go, by pomógł jej w przekonaniu Liama, że między nią i Billem nic już nie ma. Nie rozumie, dlaczego Liam zmienił zdanie, choć był gotów do niej wrócić. Powtarza, że noc z Billem była największą pomyłką w jej życiu, ale to zdarzyło się tylko raz i nigdy potem. Wyatt uważa, że jego brat dosyć już wycierpiał i może powrót do Hope będzie dla niego najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Steffy protestuje i chce jedynie wiedzieć co zmieniło decyzję Liama. Wyatt pyta ją czy trzymała się z dala od Billa, więc Steffy tłumaczy, że spotkała się z nim, aby odkupić od niego dom i przytuliła go z wdzięczności. Zaprzecza jednak by coś nadal ją z nim łączyło. Zauważając dezorientację Wyatta, Steffy pyta go, czy wie on coś więcej. On oznajmia, że już sam nie wie co myśleć. Steffy zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy Bill skłamał Liamowi i przez to zmienił on decyzję odnośnie do powrotu do niej. Wyatt zaprzecza, informując, że Bill i Liam nie mieli okazji ze sobą rozmawiać. Spencer nie chce mieszać się w ich sprawy i czuje się między młotem i kowadłem, nie chcąc stracić ani ojca ani brata. Zrozpaczona Steffy zalewa się łzami, powtarzając, że pragnie jedynie Liama i nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z Billem. Zakłopotany i zaskoczony Wyatt przeprasza, ale nie zamierza porozmawiać z Liamem. Wychodzi, a Steffy popada w rozpacz. thumb|300px|Hope i Liam świętują nowy początekW chacie Brooke, Hope cieszy się, że znów zostanie żoną Liama, który obiecuje jej wiele podobnych do tej wspólnych nocy. Hope proponuje, by nigdzie nie ruszali się z chaty, a następnie stwierdza, że ciężko im będzie przebić ślub we Włoszech. Oboje są jednak podekscytowani nowym początkiem, a Liam obiecuje, że nigdy jej już nie opuści. Zauważa, że nie podarował jej pierścionka zaręczynowego i sugeruje, by poszli go kupić. Hope wpada na pewien pomysł i opuszcza chatę, prosząc, by Liam nigdzie się nie ruszał. Niebawem, Hope wraca, a Liam ma nadzieję, że przyniosła ona ze sobą przekąski. Ona zapewnia, że ma coś lepszego i pokazuje Liamowi pierścionek, który podarował jej przed laty, a który zachowała z nadzieją, że jeszcze kiedyś go założy. Dodaje, że pragnie skromnego ślubu w rezydencji, choć najważniejsze jest dla niej to, że są razem. Liam chciałby, aby w ceremonii uczestniczyła jego córka, dla której Hope z pewnością będzie dobrą macochą. Liam klęka i komplementuje cierpliwość i zaufanie Hope, bez której by sobie nie poradził. Ponownie jej się oświadcza, a Hope go akceptuje. "Poprawna odpowiedź", oznajmia Liam i całuje narzeczoną. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Hope Logan 3 Kategoria:Justin Barber Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5